BLEACH UNDONE:the everyday highschool life
by bleachfreakcrazydrawer237
Summary: BLEACH UNDONE is a story of a highschool life through all of the character's point of view. It leads to a lot of chaos for Kurosaki Ichigo considering all the different pairings he gets put through. A life of heart breaks and drama is in store for the cast of the anime bleach.eventual Ichiruki but don't get disappointed cuz all pairings are present meaning yaoi yuri smut and MORE
1. Chapter 1

FRESHMEN YEAR PART 1

"Hey Ichi-nii, will I be able to see you after school?" Ichigo stood by the front door looking rather amazing in his new school uniform. Orange hair spiked up gorgeously as usual, light brown hazel nut eyes shining in the sun(door is open), lean waist leading to sexy thin legs being complemented by his pants. It was the first day of his freshmen year in highschool and saying he was a heavenly angel sent by god was an understatement. "Ofcourse yuzu and I didn't even forget about about your soccer audition during prep day karin, good luck. Goodbye goat face." "GOODBYE MY SON! WATCH OUT FOR PERVERTS ALONG THE WAY!" Ichigo ducked his head far enough to see his dad fly out the door and slam into a pole from his failed attempt at a drop kick."shesh old man, i'm gonna be late for diner so don't wait up." Ichigo then walked past his unfortunate excuse of a father and made his way to his new highschool."Hey chad! wait up!" A tall, dark, and mysterious young man stood in silence waiting for his orange haried friend. He had a blank expression on his face."How was your summer?""It was good." Man his deep voice couldn't sound anymore emotionless as it did."I helped goat face at the clinic, man the patients couldn't be anymore freaked when he went on and on about karin and yuzu. He even told them their underwear size and everything. I had to sock that old pervert in the mouth to get him to shut it."

"Hey ichigo, s'been awhile. Judging by your hair I see you are still trying copy me." A big ugly wana be gangster with blonde rags stood with his followers in the middle of the courtyard. "ahhhhhh mizurio, it's the delequent ichigo kurosaki with chad ! I thought they were supposed to go to another school! Why do I have a feeling they are big trouble? I heard they smoke pot and hit on chicks and ichigo dyed his hair at FOUR YEARS OLD!" the brown haired teen rambled on fast stating a bunch of false rumors to his friend. "Kiego, you can't believe everything you hear." "I'm serious we cant get invol-ahhh mizurio what are you doing?!" Kiego's friend walked up to our orangette and happily greeted himself. "Hi I'm mizurio and this is my friend kiego asano pleased to meet you kurosaki." "Hey are these your buddies? lets start with them first."stated the blonde trouble maker as he slowly approached the nervous brown haired teen with his fist out. "No I don't know them, my name is kiego asano and i'd appreaciate it if you didn't hurt me!" "Enough!" yelled a certain steamed up carrot top. "How good are you at making up excuses mizurio?" "ridiculously good that its sick." replied the womanizer who looked innocent enough to be trusted."Alright then,you have five minutes to come up with a story that won't get us expelled." With that, Ichigo and chad charged and fought the gangster while mizurio and kiego witnessed it all. What a highschool begining he thought...five minutes later..."CLEANING DUTY FOR ALL OF YOU FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" yelled the angered principle of karakura high. What a highschool begining indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT, HERE IS CHAPTER 2. ENJOY. WARNING:THE FIRST THREE CHAPTER ARE INTRODUCTIONS TO MAIN CHARACTERS WHICH IS WHY THEY ARE BEING UPDATED ON THE SAME DAY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT(IF ANY)

RUKIA'S POV

Wow even Renji's excited for the school year. How do I know you ask? Well for one I had to smack him outside the head for anoying me with his constant babbling."Renji! Shut your mouth before I get my nii-sama to do even more worse things to you than just a hit on the head." Awww my nii-sama. The truly perfect human being. He has long ink black hair, gray/blue eyes, and is tall yet slender. My is he the perfect brother and is amazing at everything he does and no one can hold a candle to him."Well then, maybe I should continue so I could see his fine ass giving me all the attention I need." With that I kicked the red pineapple brute's smirk right off his smug face. Renji was bi-sexual, everyone at this school was, but no one will ever be able to hook up with my nii-sama. Not after what happened to hisana. "PIG!" My dear sister will be forever missed by the both of us, it actually suprissed me when byakuya asked me to stay apart of his family. Considering he is the young master of a noble family, he is quite calm and cold, but that is his charm. What the hell is going on? Why all the giggling in the middle of the courtyard? "I heard some fine ass orange haired freshmen got in a fight with some loser blonde haired gangster. He won but him and his friends got clean up duty for a whole month. I'm suprised they weren't expelled" stated the razored haired pineapple in search for said carrot top. "There he is, isn't he pretty handsome for a newbie rukia?" I followed my childhood friend's finger in the opposite direction we were at until I spotted my target. My deep sea blue eyes instantly met with hazle brown ones as I automatically turned to the sight of my perverted aquaintance. Drool dripped down his chin, earning him a fifth punch on the head. "Idiot!Don't do that in public, its disgusting!You pushed out so much saliva you ruined my clothes." I was wearing tight pink skinnie jeans bringing out my thin legs, A yellow and black bow holding back some of my dark hair, and a black undershirt with a mustard colored shirt as the sleeves hang on both sides of my arms. A puddle of drool underneath my semi dry tinted flats infuriated me. The look was amazing on my petite frame, even with the slight drool. "Thats it, pick a torture group!" "What?" "Nii-sama said when ever you get on my nerves I get to torture you with all I have so HURRY UP AND PICK!" I was on the verge of cold blooded murder until he came and questioned my actions."You know, if you kill him then you WILL get caught. Look at all of these witnesses, including me." His orange hair brought out the perfect brown color of his eyes as he gave a worried expression."Why do you care, its none of your business you got that? I'm not gonna let anyone off easy and if you're not okay with that then just leave." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head while turning it away before continuing,"I know its none of my business but I can bluntly tell he is no match for you. I can't let anyone get hurt on the first day even if I don't know them. The name is Ichigo Kurosaki, pleased to meet you." "Rukia Kuchiki but I got to head to class, come on renji." I let go of the idiot before being stopped by ichigo once again. "What class are you in?" "Class 1-3" I tried my best not to sound curious as I asked what his was. "The same, lets go together. I'm sure we can at least sit through the day without killing one another, what do you say?" My heart skipped a beat, i don't know why, and I quickly ended the conversation."Ofcourse idiot, come on we will be late." Thats when all the drama started. I didn't know at that time that ichigo will cause me such pain, cause everyone pain.


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS CHAPTER 3 I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CONCLUSION OF INTRODUCTIONS AND GET INTO THE MAIN MIND THE 3 AT THE END. ITS SUPPOSED TO BE A HEART BUT THIS TABLET IS BEING STUPID AND WONT LET ME CORRECT TOWARDS THE END. ALSO DONT MIND THE END OF FLASH BACK, I CANT PUT A SPACE FOR A SEPERATE PARAGRAPH.

RANGIKU'S POV

Yes, I'm bored. Yes, I've got big breasts. Yes,my hair is long and orange,and yes I have a great tan. The bell for class rang an hour ago and I am already exhausted enough without this old geezer lecturing me about...morals was it? All I did was want to have fun, so I had fun. Now i'm on cleaning duty for the whole year,we all , renji, rukia, toshiro, momo ichigo,... mizurio?, and some brown head who seems overly nervous are in trouble for disturbing the school and what not. I'm glad we're not expelled, thanks to the that one guy's amazing skill at talking his way out of situations,but why clean up duty? Why for the whole year? It started with a simple hug and now everday after school we must clean the ENTIRE BUILDING until nine. Even on saturdays we get no break!

flash back

I walked up, what seemed like a million stairs, and spotted a certain snow haired relative. He was trying to open his locker but wasn't tall enough, he then got on his tiptoes and was gained access inside."Hello tosh. whacha doing hmmmmm?" I asked from behind and got a cold glare as a greeting while thinking of a fun idea. I got him in a tight embrace, aware that my boobs were killing him."That's Hitsugya sempai to you matsumoto!" his voice came out as a barely heard whisper. His arms and legs were kicking in the air which made us both tumble back, falling into some student as his friends helped us up. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. My name is Rangiku, who are you?" As I stood, I gasped excitedly as I identified(what a big word!) who the mystery student was. "You're that kid who got into a fight with some low life thug without getting kicked out. Ichigo Kurosaki? I recorded it and it looks cool, look!" I brought my phone out from in between my breasts while flipping it open and playing the video for them. (alot of explaining!) "Umm, you can call me ichigo, but why do you have this saved on your phone?" I gave him a big smile while continuing my explaination,"I'm a member of the karakura high womens association!We know and blog about all the hot gossip. Some even work for the school newspaper, not me cuz I suck at basically every subject.""Is that really something to be proud of Rangiku?" asked a very concerned renji."Ofcourse not abarai! If it was, then she would do the exact opposite and pass!" screamed a ticked off toshiro hitsugya, angry that he was ignored this whole time, still lying on the cold floor. "give her a break toshiro, she's not that bad right ?" Rukia turned towards me (without her uniform on) with a 'quickly answer' look on her face. " Ofcourse not! but why aren't you wearing your uniform rukia?" "THAT'S HITSUGYA , KUCHIKI!" "Well my nii-sama didn't get my uniform in time, so he called ahead and got permission for me to wear regular clothing." "Thats great Kuchiki-chan!"" WHY AM I STILL BEING IGNORED?!" yelled a frustrated shorty. "How do you know eachother?" " Well ichigo, toshiro's and rukia's family are business partners. They own large amounts of land and play a huge role in society. I'm toshi's cousin.""HITSUGYA!" Thats where it happened. Ichigo had the cutest expression,so I tackled him. We accidently fell out and broke the window. He tightened his hold on me as we slid down a balcony covering before stopping and the edge. He is my savior. end of flash back Momo got in trouble passing by while trying to reason with old man yama. I'm just glad I get to spend the year with my strawberry3hehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS CHAPTER FOUR, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THINGS GET REAL GOOD DURING GYM SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own bleach or it's characters

URAHARA'S POV

Second period biology teacher, Urahara Kisuke at your service. Listening to all these students converse, and watching some jump across the room from their desks, brought me to one conclusion. THEY ARE ALL IDIOTS. All I can do for now is sit back, with my hat covering my face, and wait for the second period bell to ring. As it did, I brought myself off of my new chair to write my name on the white board in BIG BOLD letters so even these morons won't get confused. " Now, does anyone know who I am?" Some random kid sitting on top of his desk responded,"Some hippie talking about drug awareness?" The whole class burst out into sudden laughter. What a brave soul. I guess I kind of did look like a hippie. I was wearing black baggy skinie jeans with a silver chain hanging from the left back pocket, a navy green long sleeve shirt, and a brown bead bracelette around my wrist. Not to mention my blonde hair was pulled out of my face with a red head band, a cane was resting on the side of the wall, while a green and white striped hat and pack of cigarettes was placed on top of my desk. Not a normal teacher would look like that. (Or was allowed to) Since I am a genious, I get special treatment. "Close but not quite the right answer." I stated happily which confused some of the other students. How about you...Ishida Uyruu?" I questiond while glancing at the seating chart. "I believe you are the science teacherUrahara sensei, correct?" Wow, at least someone here has a brain. "Correct Ishida, but how about leaving the questioning to me hmmmmmm?" I was showing great enthusiasm in my voice,probably creeping out the whole room right now."Now does anyone else have any knowledge about this subject?" Yet another brave soul raised their hand before speaking,"Does it have to do with the past history of our ancestor's bi-sexual orientation?" Yup, that's how smart they are going to get. I'm suprised he knew some of the words that sounded too difficult for him to understand, even if they weren't difficult at all. The door then opened revealing a sexy, tan, black haired woman. Long dark locks were pushed back into a pony tail, a tight orange jacket showed the curves right over her slim mid section, with black sweats on...and seven kids behind her? 'Sorry to interupt kisuke, but I'M brought back some of your clan." "Thanks but why are you bringing them back, you are the gym teacher now right yoruichi?" "Well its almost time for third period and these kids got in trouble before. They broke one of the windows on the fifth floor of the f building and are on cleaning duty for the whole year. They almost died from falling out." " Soi fon must be eager to get her hands on them since she's the president of the diciplinary department and nutrition department. She'll probably even poisen their food." The third period bell rang which brought a huge smirk on my face. Let the physical torture begin!

As all of the students of my class stood in the middle of the gym with their track suits on, I thought it was time to anounce the game and rules. "Well everybody, welcome to hell!" I stated in a sing song voice and from then on kept it. "You are all a bit hard to handle so I'll let yoruichi taicho do all the explaining, well?" "We are going to play a cross over game of kick and dodge ball. Girls have it easy while guys...well I'll pray for you. Girls will run two laps around the gym, then will chose to either kick or throw the soccer balls at the guys. You can aim anywhere except the head or face. Guys will do one hundred push ups before the blow of my whistle after the two laps or else you will have to stand COMPLETELY STILL while enduring the wrath of us women. If you move even one cenimeter then you will add an extra one hundered push ups gradually as we alternate, is that clear?" "Alright, time to start yoruichi 3!" "I know that kisuke. On the blow of my whistle we will start." Shrreeeek! The whistle was heard three miles away as the girls started running and guys did their push ups. Orihime tripped and fell at the end of the second lap right before the whistle. I decided to sprinkle some mudd onto the floor but ended up pouring my whole bag by mistake. Opps. Rukia tried helping her up but just slipped on the brown substance while pulling onto inoue's shirt harshly, trying not to fall. Orihime's shirt busted and her purple braw was now the only thing covering her bossom. Kiego got a nose bleed and instantly fainted. Chiziru had lustful eyes as she ran to orihime, also slipping on the mudd, tearing her shorts and revealing her thong not even fully covering her big butt. All of the guys then lost their cool as they charged for the girls. Orihime was in a corner as rukia stood infront of her, protecting her bid breasted friend. Chiziru just let a few guys grope her, trying to let out sexual frustration, until tatsuki punched all of them brutally in the face for making moves on her crush. Rukia was out numbered but saved by ichigo as he quickly aided her side. Me and yoruichi had to sheild the others before anyone had sew for sexual harrassment or possible rape. They came at all of us one by one as we knocked them out cold. While fighting, ichigo and rukia both slipped once again and landed on eachother, their lips accidently met causing them to stay frozen on the ground. It wasn't until orihime's cry for help that they were brought back to reality and stood while continuing the battle. Tatsuki was caught by four of them but chiziru chased them off with an evil murderous glare. Yoruichi and I beat most of them as I commented,"reminds you of our highschool days doesn't it?" Rangiku was on her cell, recording the whole thing, when a group of guys tore off her shirt and shorts leaving her defenseless. They licked their lips at her face in complete horror as ichigo left rukia and once again saved rangiku. He drop kicked and punched most of the perverts in the gut before taking off his shirt, revealing his sexy abs, before puting it on the orange haired girl. "Just relax, I'm here." We all continued fighting for two hours until we won. What a bunch of chaos. When soi fon walked in and damanded an explaination, rangiku showed her the video and we all got detention for a month and food duty. Yes, including me since I started it all. I can't help but think that perhaps not all of my students are complete morons. But why do I have detention and not yoruichi!? Damn soi fon always picks favorates


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE HERE- HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY

KARAKURA HIGH WOMENS ASSOCIATION part 1

'_BZZZZZZ YACHIRU, COME IN YACHIRU, IS THE TARGET IN SIGHT?'_

' _YUPPPPPPP, I SEE ICHI! '_

'_COMENSE PLAN B.K.I.T.S.D, OVER'_

'_ROGER, HEHEHEHE'_

Yachiru was right above the orange head and his group. Happy eyes locked on to the object of interest as she circled around it. She then made a small noise causing their group to stop what they were doing and try to process it. After a few moments of confusion, they continued their cleaning. The pink haired child then made more noises but closer to the clan of students. "What the hell is that coming from?" Unanswered, the pineapple just cursed under his breath while trying to ignore the agrivating distraction. Banging turned into foot steps, foot steps turned into laughter, it was noticable how ichigo and his friends were on edge. "Ohhhh ichi!" The strawberry jerked his head to the right fast enough to catch a glimpse at the source of laughter. A girl with bubble gum hair giggled as she stated,"Hi ichi! Rangiku, we need him right now for our meeting. That means both of you will come with me, including you too ruki. Hehehehe" "What the hell?" Was all the teen could get out as rukia and rangiku tugged his shirt forward, trying to drag him off. "Rukia!what the hell?! Where are taking me?" Renji then blocked their path, along with kiego, demanding an explaination. "Uhuhuh, ya shouldn't do that! I'll have to get ken-chan if you do." 'Why the hell is she in a good mood?and who is ken-chan?' Thought kiego, watching in confusing as the red head's face turned lifeless. "How pointless, matsumoto, I'm coming too. I'll go first, I realy don't want to be apart of this." With that, the snow skinned young boy walked off into the distance. "Ohhhhhh, ken-chan. Hehehehe, I want to play, please make them play with me." "Yeah, I want to play too yachiru. Let's have fun." That deep voice put a shiver through everyone's spine as he continued,"I feel like fighting. Won't you fight with me...berry?" "Damn." Was all that came out from the petite raven haired girl followed by," are you ready rangiku?" A slight nod, a few moments later, lead to both sprinting down the hall ways of the school while dragging ichigo along. "You want to run? Fine, I'll chase you!" "Yeh yeh, ken-chan's having fun!"

He was soon on their tail, blood thursty look in his eyes glared a thousand knifes in the orangette's back as he laughed like some lunatic. Rangiku pulled an ear bud out of her breasts and channeled the women association." Hello, this is matsumoto rangiku coming in from the front lines!"

_"Matsumoto, this is unohana, what seems to be the problem?"_

"Kenpachi is on our tail. I'm here with kuchiki rukia and we obtained kurosaki before yachiru. We need back up."

_"May I ask what department you're in?"_

"We are in the history department, where is our destination?"

"_Science department is where you are headed. I have sent soi fon and yoruichi in your aid. You must get here before he finds you, exspecially nemu as well."_

"Roger"

They were out of sight until the bubbly kid appeared on ichigo's shoulder," over here ken-chan! Ichi is over here! Hehehehe." She soon jumped off and landed onto the mad man who appeared behind them. Yoruichi and soi fon blocked their path as shouting," Get moving! We can hold them off!" Five minutes later, the tro arrived in the science department just in time to dodge nemu. They were greeted by unohana and the others. Soi fon and yoruichi came soon after, soi fon obviously still mad , shot ichigo a death stare while unohana explained why they were there. "Kurosaki, I have a favor to ask of you. The school's first festival is next week and we need you to attend ...wearing this." She held out an outfit that was a rufflely dress with stockings. "A MAIDS OUTFIT?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX HERE, I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER SIX

WOMENS ASSOCIATION part 2

**"A MAIDS OUTFIT?!" ** Ichigo's confusion was evident as his eyebrows nitted together and a scowl on his face was made.

Rukia imediatelly burst out laughing, she hit the cold floor, circling around while banging her feet and hands on the ground, losing control. Arms and legs kicked in the air as she was barely even breathing. "Ahahahahahahaha...ichi-haha ic-hahaha. You are going to haha cross dress?" "Shut up! I didn't even agree it to it!" Shouted a very embaressed ichigo as dark pink covered his entire face.

"_I'm sorry ichigo but __**YOU WILL**__ have to take up this task, __**okay?" **_

Wow, Unohana was quite the scary bitch. "Why me? What even brought you to think I can wear something like this in public?" As rukia's laughter died down, she stood up and felt ichigo's chest all over. This made the strawberry blush even more, if possible, as she then pointed out," I don't understand why unohana, he has no chest. It will be pretty hard to try and convince people he is a girl." "I wouldn't be talking rukia, you're as flat as a board." That earned renji a hard kick in between his legs. Nobody released when the others (him, kiego, and mizurio) entered the room. (Not even me lol) "What are you even talking about? What does this have to do with the school festival?" "You don't know kurosaki-kun? It's already the fourth week of school and you didn't hear about it?"

"Don't bother telling him momo, he probably still wouldn't get it. He is very slow when it comes to simple things. Still not as slow as renji though."

"Fuck off rukia."

"What a foul mouth you have abarai!," rangiku voiced out flabergasted, she then put on her best pouting face as she asked,"Can't you _PLEASE_ do this ichigo? I was really excited to hear that our picture would be taken for the school's newspaper. What's wrong with putting on a little show? Hmmmmmm? We would all be wearing maid outfits too." Rangiku's breast looked like they were about to fall off of her as she got to eye level with ichigo. What is wrong with rangiku's uniform? The tie wasn't even there, the buttons were undone barely hanging onto the round lumps attached to her chest while the shirt being tucked kept from revealing her nipples. Her skirt was right underneath her juggs, showing off her sexy legs that were conforted with stockings. Despite seeing her like this, all ichigo can think about was rukia in a maid outfit. Tight black material outlining her slim waist. Ruffled sleeves hanging from her arms while exposing her petite shoulders. She bent down, shoving her butt in the air(outfit covering it an inch shorter than usual) as if picking something off the floorand with a duster in her left hand saying,"what do you need master?" When the busty girl saw blood drip from his nose, she thought he was fantacising about her,but in reality he wasn't. Rukia had the same idea and couldn't understand why she felt anger grow from deep inside her. She just brushed it off and started informing ichigo about the festival. "Well ichigo, this year's festival we were finally given permission to participate. We chose to set up our own cosplay maid cafe, since womens association isn't a real club we hardly get a chance to have fun with everyone like this. Its actually quite rare. We let the students know ahead of time so they can vote on who they want as the lead waitress." A light bulb flickered through the teens head. "Wait a minute they picked me? Is that why that weird stalker was next to my locker on tuesday?"

_Flashback_

Ichigo was getting out all of his notes from his locker as he felt someone watching him. He turned his head just in time to notice a very cute girl(who seemed shy at the time) approach him from behind the hall. "Kurosaki-kun...'" she lifted her head to reveal a puppy dog face quickly turning into a sadistic glare. A wide thin smirk made its way to her ears as she brought out a pair of butcher knifes. Her pupils went dark with evil as she asked,"**LET ME CUT YOUR HAIR?"**

End of flashback

"I swear she was crazy! Her neck snapped and her head did a 360 before chasing me down the hallway!"

Rukia fell harshly on the cold floor once more and started crying out in joy as laughter took over her." AhahahahahHahahshahah!sh...st..stop..hahaha your killing me-hahahahzhzhz." Now her face was blue/purple from lack of oxygen. She then realized how much fun being around ichigo was. "Oi! Rukia! Are you okay?" The petite sadist looked at her friends in confusion. 'What do they mean?' It took awhile for large amounts of coming from her stomach to catch her attention. Her world was turning black as she began to faint. The last thing she heard was her favorate strawberry's voice."Rukia!" '_Ichigo' _

1234

'No...don't come any closer!'

5678

'Stop! Not ther...not there!'

9..10..11

'No! Stop... don't touch there!'

**12**

"**NOOO! Don't TOUCH ME!"**

She jumped up in shock while trying to catch her breath. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she took in her surroundings. Rukia was in what seemed to be a five year old girl's room. It was dark and thunder from outside would clear her view for seconds at a time. There was a pink and yellow mixed color wallpaper engulfing the room as silence filled the air. She noticed she was wearing a night gown that barely covered her area between her legs. Realization hit her as she discovered just where she had been. _No not this house. _

The wooden floor creaked, skreeching loudly in her ears slicing through the silence. _Thumpthump_. Foot steps got closer. _Thumpthump_ The door opened, showing nothing but a cold and murderous grin,"_ohhhhhhhhruuuukkiiiaaaa!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Rukia are you okay?" Asked ichigo, sitting beside her bed

The room changed. It was different. She was now in a plain white room, dust collecting at the corner of all the walls, the ac was on and cool air brushed against her face. Her heart was racing in her chest, beating repeativelly in a fast rhythm.

"Where am I?"

"My house, I live in a clinic." She fainted once more, worrying her dear friend. "Rukia!" Sleep over came her.

THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER SIX. CHAPTER SEVEN :a look into rukia's past? Until next time. SEE YA:-)


End file.
